The pervert neighbor
by SophitaxD
Summary: USUK Nunca dejes las ventanas abiertas Arthur, si no quieres que pesonas com Alfred se acerquen a mirar lo que haces. -Cap 2 subido!-
1. Chapter 1

Otra perversión por aquí.

Alfred x Arthur- Humanos

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

.

.

.

Alfred se acaba de mudar a un departamento, que mantiene solo y con el sudor de su frente. Ya no soportaba los gritos que reinaban en su casa, las constantes peleas entre sus padres sobre el dinero, su hermano Martín(?) pasando desapercibido.

-"Siento no haberte traído, Melman(?), pero no tenía suficiente dinero para un departamento para ambos… Si, Si, tendré cuidado… Trata de soportar a _mom_ y a _dad_ cuanto puedas, trata de reconciliarlos. Ya me las arreglaré yo con el instituto solo. Bye Bye."

Y después de haber discutido un poco con su hermano Mariano (?) por teléfono, se echa encima de la cama, pone el celular a recargar y mira las cajas de mudanza.

Apiladas unas sobre otras, no ofrecen precisamente una vista desagradable, pero si las deja así le dará pereza después.

Comienza a sacar sus cosas personales de ellas.

.

.

.

.

-"Ahh-"-Arthur llega a su apartamento, una miseria según el, y corre hacia la habitación, donde se tumba en la cama, sin preocuparse de arrugar el costoso traje que lleva, o que sigue con los zapatos puestos.

Desparramado en su cama, comienza a quejarse en voz alta.

-"_Bloody Hell! _ ¡Ese maldito jefe tiene la cabeza en las nubes! Antes lo he oído mencionar algo sobre un italiano y que "_quiere comer su pasta"_ ¡Como si nos interesara! ¡Y NO ME HA SUBIDO EL SUELDO-!"

Y el "gran trabajador" se levanta de su cama, y comienza a desnudarse de la parte de abajo.

-"Extraño Inglaterra. Aquí el clima es un asco*"

Y sigue quitándose los pantalones, sin notar que las cortinas de su cuarto están abiertas.

Y las ventanas también.

Y que su nuevo vecino lo está mirando desde su ventana.

.

.

.

*El clima en Inglaterra es lluvioso, muy feo el asunto de su clima. Pero a pesar de eso, los ingleses siempre extrañan su patria y odian que mencione lo horrible que está su clima.

¿Conti?


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur tenía la cabeza en otro lado mientras se des-cambiaba. Ni siquiera había notado la ventana abierta, o al individuo que miraba a través de ella.

El pervertido de su vecino.

Alfred no era un_ stalker. _De pequeño, le habían enseñado que mirar a las personas cuando se cambiaban era _malo. _Aunque al parecer no lo había aprendido bien, a juzgar por la manera en que se comía con los ojos a su nuevo vecino.

Lo primero que Alfred pensó al ver el ejercitado cuerpo del _neighbor_ recién llegado fue:

_-"¡Qué lindo trasero!"-_Seguido por otros pensamientos no inocentes.

Que incluían violárselo.

Tuvo que decidir entre conseguir unos binoculares y seguir mirando, o levantar el culo del sillón e ir a fastidiarlo, para, al final, lograr su cometido.

Era amor a primera vista.

O a segunda vista, se podría decir, ya que ambos se conocían.

O al menos, eso juraba Alfred para sí mismo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el pobre chico de la ventana de al frente, seguí a des-cambiándose. Se quitó los bóxers, y los tiró por algún lado, anudándose una toalla, dispuesto a darse un baño.

Ya estaba metiendo uno de sus pies en la tina, cuando _**suena el maldito timbre.**_

_-"Bloody hell!"-_Al recién llegado no le importa salir sin toalla, y corre, abriendo la puerta principal y encontrándose con un desconocido en el porche.

_-"What?"_

_-"The hero vino a darte la bienvenida!"_

_-"…"_

_-"También vino a follarte!"_

_-"…"_

Claro que con lo que no contaba Alfred es que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

_-"O-ouch"_

_._

_._

El americano se frota la cara con la mano, dolido por el porrazo que acaba de recibir.

Pero no se da por vencido.

Bordea el apartamento.

Y encuentra una ventana abierta, la misma por donde se había estado dejando espiar Arthur.

Y entra.

.

.

.

El inglés soltó un grito que cualquier tenor podría envidiar al ver al que había botado por la puerta entrar a la tina desnudo, y con un ramo de rosas.

Que se esparcen en el agua enjabonada.

Y que tiñen el agua a un rosa claro.

-"Acaso no me recuerdas, _Arthur_?"

-"I-Idiot!"


End file.
